


《余晖》64～66

by sandynoer



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandynoer/pseuds/sandynoer





	《余晖》64～66

No.64  
庆贺耶稣重生的圣诞夜里，神父以最原始的方式选定了他的子嗣。  
无关于血缘。新的圣童向教父与神献出自己的身体，以换取庇护天下的权利。  
埃迪醒得比毒液预料的早一些。毒液看着他木愣愣地在床上坐了很久，然后下床进到浴室，抚摸自己还未消肿的嘴唇。  
少年人的脑子里全是昨晚那浪荡的一夜。毒液看他从脸颊红到耳根，不得不出声提醒。  
［Eddie.］  
埃迪被吓了一跳。他回头看着毒液，眼神呆滞得仿佛失去了什么。  
“Venom……你能相信么。就在大家张灯结彩欢庆节日的时候，我在他们头顶的高楼里做爱。和你，还有和神父一起。”  
看起来就像埃迪误把昨晚的经历当成了噩梦。可毒液知道不是。埃迪正在查看自己昨晚被咬伤的肩膀，尽管那里已经被毒液修好了。但感觉不会被遗忘，和埃迪被撕的粉碎的连帽衫一起，弃置在某个角落的垃圾桶里。  
其实昨晚浪荡的不只是他们。  
埃迪在被毒液抱回房间时醒过。一路上，他看见瘟疫变成泰迪熊陪莉娜跳舞，又看见恶疾陪特里斯维持秩序。转眼又见那些关系在恋人以上的共生体和宿主们在灯光晦暗处、人群隐蔽处抱到一起。  
白天温顺可爱的共生体变成魁梧强壮的怪物，用粗大的腕足和器官进入他们的宿主。而他们的宿主尖叫着、呻吟着、哭泣着。无一不在享受这场酣畅淋漓的庆祝。  
看起来荒谬，却又理所当然。  
毒液想要道歉，却被埃迪阻止。  
“这挺好的……大家都是这样不是吗……”  
“我们总得比别人快一些。只要是你就好了不是吗?”  
埃迪穿好了衣服，毒液注意到他比平时穿的更严实了一些。尽管昨晚的激战没有给他留下任何痕迹，他还是把拉索拉到了最高处。  
毒液一时竟不知该如何安慰他，趴在他的肩上时，高高竖起的衣领杜绝了他们之间的身体接触。  
“我不是讨厌你了……我只是……需要时间来适应……”  
说着，埃迪又把领口紧了紧。匆匆离开了房间。  
外面闹得天翻地覆。  
原因是卡尔顿正在搜寻基地内所以能找到的勘测仪器，并准备携带外出。这并不是个好主意，因为那些仪器大多数是大概率电器，离了发电机就无法运作。想要带上它们就得带上等量的发电机。堪称是个大工程。  
所有人都在询问卡尔顿要探测些什么，为什么不取样带回来勘测。他的话语权是真没那么硬了，以至于现在还有人敢质疑他的决定。好在处于科研状态的卡尔顿并没有那么斤斤计较，否则暴乱能叫他们都脑袋落地。  
卡尔顿确实是有些太过激动。  
在清点仪器后，连卡尔顿都有些迟疑。暴乱忧心忡忡地看着他，幸亏卡尔顿最终只点数了其中几台，下令装车带走。  
埃迪全程在旁边看着。这些仪器他一台都不认识，他只有攥住衣角看着的份儿。  
卡尔顿发现了他。  
卡尔顿向他伸出了手，把这个才来不到两个月，连精神病和神经病都分不清的少年拉了过来。  
“一起来吧。”  
“是!”  
埃迪雀跃着，在众人惊异的目光中尾随卡尔顿而去。  
No.65  
如果说天才和疯子只有一线之隔，卡尔顿一定是天才当中最疯的一个。  
只有疯子才能给这已经超乎过去想象的世界带来天翻地覆的改变。不容置疑，谁能在2018年想像到，仅仅在十年后，人类就能就借另一生物将飞机、汽车等大型工具溶于自身呢?  
基地内的飞机场内，数十共生体随着宿主走出建筑展开身体。镰足、履带与机翼从碳基生物的肉体中伸出，令他们像他们幻想中的机甲一般地屹立在风雪中，不动不摇。  
而暴乱和卡尔顿还在争执一个愚蠢的问题。  
［把围巾戴上。］  
“Riot,这和我的衣服不搭。”  
［围巾。］  
“这不合适。”  
没有第三次，暴乱变成一个带着立耳的头盔将卡尔顿的头颈全部包裹了进去。任他怎么掰都掰不下来。  
卡尔顿伸出双手暴乱就变出手套，卡尔顿伸出脚暴乱就变出长靴。大概在别人眼里卡尔顿凭空变化出了一整套极其炫酷的装备，实际上他俩正在潜意识里用非常幼稚的词句吵得不可开交。  
［你猜卡尔顿会不会嘴已经被堵住了。］  
“我不猜。”  
埃迪拒绝话题被带往未成年禁止的方向。  
他们的目标是市政府大厅。据卡尔顿所说，那里也许是出现了什么时间缝隙，才使得埃迪能够遇见三十年前的老修女。  
事实上数十枚核弹同时爆炸的威力并不能与行星相撞的威力相比，这点小小的爆炸也不足以引发时空扭曲。但奇迹总是与希望并存，埃迪能够遇见，还能带回实物就说明这个时空断层是持久存在的。  
没有人能够解释为什么这个断层会出现在远离爆炸源的旧金山。但大家都明白，只要这个时空断层依旧存在，并在短期内不闭合，他们就有可能回到三十年前的地球。  
是的，回到活死人疫没有爆发，共生体也没有出现过的地球。  
事关重大，卡尔顿只带上了埃迪和几个在学术界共事的人一同往。因为智商和道德水平在同一平面，他们之间比较能达成共识。在场唯一一听三不懂的只有埃迪。任是如此，他还是被卡尔顿大胆的设想惊呆了。  
举族跃迁?  
通过一块巧克力递过来的缝隙?  
“只要把断层稍加扩大，这也不是多难办到的事。”  
卡尔顿兴致勃勃。他与另一位物理学家一起调试仪器，讨论生物电流在跃迁过程中保持平稳的可能性。毕竟过了十年之久，又是在以科学至上的生命基金会基地。时间和物资都充足，要做出这样的仪器并不是什么难于登天的事情。  
埃迪远远地看着他们用一束光波罩住了那个破旧的办公椅，一阵电光闪烁后，椅子焕然一新。人群便爆发出一阵欢呼，而后莫名沉寂了下来。  
一切都很顺利，唯独有一丝异样存留在里面。  
埃迪想说，又说不出来。  
他回过神时，那些大喜过望以至于有些神经质了的科学家们正在惺惺相惜地握手。而卡尔顿拍了拍他的肩膀，好像被孤立了一样。  
No.66  
人类都会害怕未知的事物。  
这种害怕很复杂。它不一定是恐惧。因为无法被自己已知的阅历解释，所以人们会选择回避不去接触。  
就像过去的共生体，就像现在的卡尔顿。  
所有人都知道卡尔顿已经死了，他如今的生命全靠暴乱维持。并不是说因为卡尔顿依赖暴乱所以大家都看不起他，只是所有人都知道，卡尔顿现在那么有精神，是不正常的。  
人类就算是精神生理完全健全也会有疲累的时候。而像卡尔顿这样，完全失去自主呼吸与消化能力的人类所要经历的排异反应的痛苦更是超乎旁人的想像。暴乱就像是卡尔顿的体外模拟器官，就算不影响思考，像之前那样疲软和惫懒才该是卡尔顿应有的常态。  
卡尔顿敏感又多疑，他总会觉得是因为暴乱掌权太久，他是个累赘所以才不能服众。实际上是大家都怕伤了他，才处处小心翼翼，事事过问暴乱。  
这种感觉很不好。所以他会有野心，有期待。会寄希望于一些虚无缥缈的事情。甚至允许后辈称他为教父——要知道在末世前帝制仍旧存在的大不列颠，这几乎是要颠覆皇权的称呼了。  
而且，与一个科学家提及神学，这难道不奇怪吗?  
哀歌甚至难得地与他的心理学家宿主达成共识。怀疑“卡尔顿”是暴乱分裂出的幻觉，可是他们的身上确实只有一个共生体。  
卡尔顿现在的状态就跟他十年前独自占领非洲研究所时一模一样。这些虚无缥缈的事情越得到印证，大家就越是担心，卡尔顿会在获得成功之际遭遇不测。属于他的时间并不多。可惜埃迪那时还不明白，他的教父离成神只差一步之遥。  
构建共生体与人类的和谐社会，拓宽时空缝隙拯救末世。这不是神是什么呢?  
埃迪越是崇拜，卡尔顿就越是愧疚。  
哪怕这份崇拜是出现在十年前。埃迪随学校组织来参观生命基金会，而他只是为了面子工程不得不给他们进行室内讲解也好。  
卡尔顿几乎要上前打醒他。  
如果没有我，或者我没有召来共生体。你现在会是一个狂妄自大但是生活幸福美满的中学生。你生活当中最大的不幸会是和父母吵架被扣压岁钱。而我们唯一的交际只会是你参加学校活动，然后在各种青春校园故事的间隙中对我这个高价讲解员不屑一顾。  
你的未来就是被我亲手毁掉的。  
你到底为什么要来歌颂我?


End file.
